factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Yoda
The Character Name: Yoda Origin: Star Wars Gender: '''Male '''Height: 2'2 (66 cm) Weight: 20 kg (44 lb) Species: Yoda Species Classification: Jedi Grandmaster, Unknown Species Age: 900+ years old at time of death 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman speed, agility, reactions and stamina, force enhanced reactions, resiliency, and senses, precognition, telepathy, telekinesis, mastery of all forms of lightsaber combat, battle meditation, force concealment, farsight, force shields, force waves, tutaminis, and matter manipulation on a sub-atomic scale, (as per creating a holocron, it requires subtle, precision based adjustments to be made on a sub-atomic scale.) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Peak Human Speed: At least Hypersonic+ in short bursts (capable of matching Darth Sidious) Durability: Peak Human Destructive Capacity: Multi-Continent Level- Moon level, (considered to be virtually equal to Darth Sidious) Range: Extended melee range, several hundred meters with force powers, Galactic with force meditation and enhanced senses. Stamina: Superhuman FactPile Tier: Low Metahuman 'Equipment' Lightsaber 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Force Speed- Yoda has moved fast enough to match Darth Sidious's combat speed, has generated after-images of his blade, and has deflected blaster fire from dozens of droids. Telekinesis- Yoda has sent Darth Sidious flying with a force push, has simultaneously lifted hundreds of droids into the air, has moved droid transport ships with exceedingly little strain, and has destroyed entire armies with force waves. Telepathy- He is able to sense the states of mind and feel the deaths of others from across galactic distances whether they're strong in the force or not, read/probe the minds of force users, see through the eyes other Jedi, and is able to control the minds of animals. Battle Meditation- Yoda is able to affect the outcomes of entire battles by bolstering the stamina, moral, and overall fighting prowess of allies while demoralizing and weakening the enemy. Force Concealment- Yoda is able to hide his force signature from other force wielders. He used this power to prevent Darth Sidious from sensing his presence on the world of Dagobah during the Great Jedi Purge. Farsight- Yoda is able to catch glimpses into the future, his skill in this power rivaed that of Palpatine's. Force Light- Yoda is capable of creating light using the force to dispel both literal darkness and to weaken dark side practitioners. Force Harmony- This is a power which allows the user to link with other force users to create a wave of light side energy to weaken dark side practitioners. Tutaminis- Yoda is capable of deflecting, absorbing, or redirecting energy based attacks or projectiles. His aptitude with this power was such that he was able to casually absorb Dooku's lightning and even Sidious' lightning, (which was strong enough to reduce people to ash.) Force Ghost- Yoda is able to transcend the physical plain and live on as a force spirit. He's able to survive his physical death and maintain his individuality. FP Victories Darth Maul (Star Wars) - Darth Maul Profile Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts) FP Defeats None Inconclusive Matches Saruman (Lord of the Rings) - Saruman Profile Starkiller (Star Wars) - Starkiller Profile Respect Thread(s) Category:Character Profiles Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Good Character Category:Video Game Characters